Staff Investigators The Center proposes two staff investigators (1.2 calendar months, 0.10 FTE, total) to develop cross-cutting, collaborative, translational research in two strategic areas for future development: Imaging - Dr. Etta Pisano (0.6 calendar months, 0.05 FTE) and Hematologic Malignancies - Dr. Jon Serody (0.6 calendar months. 0.05 FTE). Dr. Pisano is Director of UNC's Biomedical Research Imaging Center (BRIC), Vice-Dean for Academic Affairs in the School of Medicine, a member of the Center's Internal Advisory Committee, and a funded researcher who is among the nation's leading breast imagers. Dr. Serody, who is Program Co-Leader of the Center's Immunology Program and a member of the Program Planning Committee, is an experienced and well-funded clinical/translational investigator. Dr. Serody is a first-time staff investigator. Dr. Pisano continues her staff investigator role, which began six years ago.